Black Rose Alchemist
by XxAngelsXDemonsxX
Summary: Terra is trying to forget her past. Edward is trying to fix his. Both are searching for the prized philosopher's stone. Will they both find it, and fall in love as well? EdwardXOC  CLOSED FOR NOW WILL UPDATE SOON
1. Intro

**First i want to say is this: I do not, repeat Do not own Full Metal Alchemist. The story and it's characters belong to Arakawa Hiromu. this is my first fanfic so please R&R!! and sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

My name is Terra Smith. I'm sixteen years old and a state alchemist in the Central HQ. I am not really on the tall side, or am I really "filled in" yet. I have blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. My personality is rather normal believe it or not. There are things I do that help people. Some see me as a hero. Others see me as a savior. What they don't know . There are things I have done that I'm not proud of. This is my story.

It all started about 6 years ago. My best friend, John has died. He was accidentally was caught in the crossfire during a rebellion of some sort. He was on his way home from the doctors, when one of the military dogs mistook him for a spy. His parents have died along time ago. They were state alchemists. When they were sent out during the Ishbalan war, they were killed by one of their comrades. His name was Zolf Kimbly, if I'm correct. My parents on the other hand, died when I was still a baby. His family took me in, and they treated me well, as if I were one of their own. They even taught me alchemy. The thought of it, creating beautiful things, just using the most simplest material, it always made me feel so excited. So me and John would study it to a point to when we read a book to create an artificial human. His parents were angered that we found the book. They said that in order to create one, you must sacrifice something of the same equality, or equivalent exchange. Just to explain it all….I performed the forbidden act.

Flashback 6 years ago.

"Water-35 Liters, Carbon-20 Kg, Ammonia- 4 Liters, Lime 1.5Kg, Phosphorus-800 g, Salt-250 g, Salt Peter- 100g, Sulfur 80g, Flourine7.5 g, Iron 5g, Silicon 3g, and a trace amount of 15 other elements....the ingredients to create a human….pretty epic huh?" I said, laughing. John just gives me a sly look. When I see him smile like that, it proves that he understands it so simple like.

"Yea, but it's still a little too advanced for us. Let's try something else." he would say. Truthfully, I knew he was actually saying, " I don't want to try this. It's forbidden and you know it." when we were children, John was always sick and frail when we were children. So we didn't go out much. We mostly spent our time indoors, reading and studying alchemy. I wanted to study alchemy so that way, I could cure John's illness. I even read that in the country of Xiang, there was a type of alchemy that specializes in healing. But how could I get to Xiang, when I'm stuck in Amestris? he was always there for me, so of course I take it upon myself to at least repay his kindness. We were both happy, no matter how tough life was.

there was that time when John's parents died. We were at home, and he received a call, saying, that they were killed by one of their comrades. He was so devastated. To make matters worse, he couldn't register for the state alchemist exam, due to his weak state.

John never smiled after that. No matter how hard I tried, he wasn't the same……not too soon…even I have stopped smiling..

It was the middle of a cool summer night, John's condition worsened, and he had to pick up a stronger dose of medication. On his way home, a rebellion struck in town. The state military wanted to be cared for, and would come to our small town, only to take advantage of us. The townspeople were furious at the military dogs, that they started to defend themselves, along with their pride. John never expected what his fate would be. One of the members of the military saw him, and thought he was part of the rebellion. So he had his team shoot him down. I was there at the wrong time, as my best friend was shot numerous times, even though the first shot did him in. fighting was one of the things I truly hated. Losing lives for nothing. It was weeks after my best friends death. Knowing it was the only way to bring his soul back, I had to perform human transmutation.

Getting all the elements I needed, I had to find a way how to get part of his soul to perfect it. Remembering that the streets were still being cleaned up, after the massacre, I searched where his body lay. It was tough, because there were other bodies that needed to be examined. So I took a layer of hair, and some of his blood. Sickening right? Well get over it.

Once I transmuted, I watched with excitement. But suddenly, things, went array. I thought I did all the ingredients right, and studied the process thoroughly…but it wasn't the process….it was me. The first thing I saw, was the gate. When it opened, these weird tentacle like arms shot out and I was dragged into the gate. Suddenly, I saw the truth. Like I'm being filled with the knowledge. Soon it stopped. I was in front of the gate again.

"No please, show me one more time!" I screamed. When I came to, I realized I lost my arm, from the human transmutation. That's when I saw my creation. Words cannot describe what I have done. I ran out of the house, and set it on fire, hoping that I would forget that memory.

End flashback

"Terra…Terra…Wake up!" I awoke to a whack to the head. Ow….that really hurts. I look up and saw Colonel Mustang, my superior, and my mentor. He found me 3 years ago. I was on my travels and ran out of money, only to resort to pick pocketing anyone with large amounts of cash.

"did you really have to do that?!" I whined. The Colonel may be strict, but he can show a caring heart once in a while. The Colonel gave me an, "are you serious look?" then he bluntly states, let's go to my office. There is someone I want you to meet. I wonder who the person is? And why does Colonel want me to meet him?

**sorry if this was soo short or not descriptive enough....it's 12:00 midnight, and i haven't got a decent nights sleep. hopefully chapter 2 will be better.**


	2. Chapter 1

As I walked into the Colonel's office, in front of me were two people. Well, okay, a person and a large suit of armor.

"Terra, I want you to meet the Full Metal Alchemist." he says. Wait,- did I just hear him right? The Full Metal Alchemist?! Okay, I may sound like a total fan girl, but I have heard stories about his travels. To be enlisted as a state alchemist at twelve years old…I approached the man in the suit of armor and saluted him. "It is very nice to meet you, Full Metal." I said to him. The man was a little silent.

"Um…I'm not Full Metal. I'm his little brother, Alphonse." he says. "He's over there." pointing to the boy next to him. He was maybe the same height as me, maybe a little taller, by two inches. He had Blonde hair that was long and kept in a braid. He wore Black leather boots, and pants, and he wore a black shirt with a matching jacket, that had white trimming on the opening. He sported a long, red coat that had the symbol of the Flammel.

"I don't understand…Shouldn't it be the total opposite? I mean, your so tall, and he's soo…..short." I commented. But….then again, I'm short as well. I guess I don't have room to talk about height. Just then, the young blonde starts to flip out, as his supposed "little brother" was restraining.

"Who are you calling short?! I'm still growing dammit!" he yells, flailing his arms and legs in the air. What a hot headed guy….will I be able to work along side him?… "Brother, please calm down…" Alphonse says, very calmly. " Oh, and this is my older Brother Ed. Just don't mention anything about him being S-H-O-R-T. it really irritates him."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." I said. "And My name is Terra Smith. I'm the Black Rose Alchemist." Now that we are now acquainted, I waited for our upcoming assignment.

" I want you both to go to Liore." the Colonel says. " Check the area, and also they 're might be reports of some alchemy in there." without much hesitation, the three of us headed of to the train station.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i Do not own FMA in any shape, way, form, or any matter. so yea, on to chapter 3. **

**how will things turn out for Terra? who knows? *well except for me, since she is my OC***

* * *

Upon receiving our mission, we rushed to the train station as quickly as we could. When we bought our train tickets, a loud noise, blasted throughout the area. _"please don't let that be….SHIT!!!"_ Our train is about to leave! I hurriedly pulled Ed and Al, hoping we would make it.

"Miss Terra, I don't think we're going to-"

"Shut up Al, I'm positive we will!" I interrupted him. I jumped towards the last train car, only to realize that it would soon be out of my reach. I managed to grab onto the railing, with my other arm, clinging to the Elric brothers. In front of me, the train conductor is staring down at us, with an un amused look on his face.

"Do the three of you have your tickets?" he asks, rather annoyed. The three of us flashed the tickets in the air. After punching our tickets, we walked inside and sat down in one of the empty seats.

"So why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Ed says, breaking the silence. Turning my attention from the window to them, I asked, "Well, what do you want to know?" just as long as they don't ask me anything about human transmutation, I'll be willing to talk.

"Well, first off, we heard about your long experience as a state alchemist. Can you show us how you were given the name, 'Black Rose Alchemist'?" Al asks me. Even though he is nothing but a soul trapped in armor, he sounds like a small child. Maybe it's my hearing going bad. Agreeing to their request, I pulled out a small purple sachet. Inside was a deep grey powder of an unknown substance. Taking the contents out, I put my hand over the other, and transmuted. As the transmutation was taking its process, I watched as the both of them focused in awe. In my palm, I held a blooming black rose. "Now, you know." I said to the both of them. "When I took the enlistment exam, they told me to make something that first comes to mind. And well, the first thought was a rose….a white one, but it turned black." With that, I opened the window and threw the rose out. I continued to stare out the window. Actually, there is a reason that I wanted a white rose. The fully bloomed rose represents life, beauty, and happiness. And white stood for purity, and friendship. It reminded me of John…..and our once bloomed friendship.

"M-Miss Terra?…..are you-" brushed my hair out of my face. "It's quite alright. You don't have to go through the formalities. It's just Terra." I said, with a small smile.

"Terra, why did you do this to me?! Why did you perform the forbidden act?!" a dark figure says, in an eerie voice. "Why did you turn me into this monstrosity?! I won't ever forgive you?! EVER!!!"

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry……" I whispered. I walked over towards the figure, and it was what I saw that tragic day. I cupped my hand to my mouth. I had no words to say. Then all of a sudden, I was surrounded by flames, I tried to put it out, but it would continue to burn. It was like being in an eternal Hell. A pair of dark red eyes was staring right back at me. It's expression, showed malice, hatred, and revenge.

" One day, I'll make your life Hell, like you did for me!!!"

I woke up. My heartbeat was racing, and I was sweating like crazy. It was only a dream. I looked over at Ed, who was snoring away, like a carefree child. "Terra, are you okay?" Alphonse asks, as his older brother is using him as a pillow. I don't want to tell him my dream. they'll just start asking questions. clutching my automail arm, which was hidden away by a long sleeve, i regained my composure. "Yea, i was just about to wake up. Are we in Liorey yet?" i asked. Alphonse just responded by pointing out the window. looking outside, i watched as we passed by sand, sand, and more....you guessed it, sand. So this is what Liore is like....a desert. A while later after boarding the train, we arrived into the town. A radio program echoed throughout the entire area, something about the Sun God. Making up stories about a Sun God, who will be a savior to all......people are so foolish. A while upon investigating, we met a girl named Rose who was praying in the church. she explains to us that Father Cornello, is going to bring her lover back from the dead.


End file.
